


Lessons in red

by davy_jones



Category: One Piece
Genre: Homophobic Language, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davy_jones/pseuds/davy_jones
Summary: They were oil and gasoline. Glasgow grins and dark lipstick. It was not romantic, it was not charming. The magnetism that drew them together had nothing to do with simple notions like attraction or infatuation. (One shot, Modern AU of sorts)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always preferred rare ships and this is absolutely one of them. Inspiration came directly from roleplaying, which spawned a bunch more ships and AU's. I hope you enjoy !

They were oil and gasoline. Glasgow grins and dark lipstick. It was not romantic, it was not charming. The magnetism that drew them together had nothing to do with simple notions like attraction or infatuation.

Bartolomeo was not a charmer, but he had the laid-back sentimentality of a saint until his mood soured. Kid, on the other hand, always looked spiteful and moody even at his finest so that it didn’t matter how the redhead was feeling. Sometimes Bartolomeo asked, but it was always to goad the other man into a fit and often times, he was successful.

Today's lipstick was something Bartolomeo immediately nicknamed 'Cherry boy' simply because of the particular _bright_ hue that unabashedly reminded him of cherries. Why the redhead chose anything other than the maroon shade he enjoyed so much was a mystery. Maybe it was to simply piss him off. Or seduce him. Some of the time it worked.

"Ya look like a fag," Bartolomeo quipped from where he laid on the couch with long legs dangling over the armrest.

"Takes one to know one," Kid bit back, fresh red lips curling.

Rosy gazes mirrored one another.

Bartolomeo’s scarred smile twitched, baring pointed teeth.

"Hehaha, oh yeah? Ya think yer so special?"

Bite for bite.

"Fuck you, who the fuck do you think you are?"

Oil boiled.

"The one who fucks ya, so shut your whore mouth."

Gasoline spread.

"The _fuck_ you say to me?"

A match dropped in the long pause.

"Ya heard me, sweet cheeks."

The punch was sudden and unrelenting and _oh_ , that was blood filling his mouth- the _bitch_.

Bartolomeo was moving before another fist dropped, suddenly overcome with the need to eat. Teeth returned the favor as fists pummeled wherever they fell, growls like that of animals emanating between the two of them as the struggle pulled them to the floor. They grappled and struggled, pushing carpet burns on one another.

"Shit, stop bitin' me, _fucker-_!"

It wasn’t romantic, but it worked for what they needed from each other. They did what they wanted and used what they wanted. Bartolomeo was a punching bag on Kid’s bad days and Kid wore his leather jacket with the collar up for weeks from whenever Bartolomeo was on edge. This had become the wordless compromise, the push and pull.

Kid’s hand suddenly pushed at his jaw hard, forcing his mouth open as saliva began to pool on his tongue. It distracted Bartolomeo enough to let go of the redhead as the other shoved out of his grip. The heavy breathes between them stoked another fire.

The crescent shaped bites he left along Kid’s jaw were angry and red, something Bartolomeo smirked at as the redhead grabbed his shirt and hauled him closer. There was no immediate punch forthcoming, but there was no denying that hateful haze reflected in Kid’s eyes, dilated with growing arousal. With a smirk, Bartolomeo brushed a thumb against Kid’s bottom lip that was now smeared with the red cosmetic.

'Lust red', Bartolomeo remembered now, and he further smeared the lipstick from the man's lips with long fingers.

"Ya need to fix this."

" _Fag_."

" _Hehaha,_ takes one to know one."

The pause that followed was heavy, laced with a tension that drew teeth wide with another challenge.

Glasgow grin met painted lips again in a clash, tumbling into a heated inferno of fangs and lust red.


End file.
